When Someone Loves You
by jdmusiclover
Summary: The morning after Killian proposes to Emma, he finally finds the courage to tell her his secret. Will she forgive him, or will this secret tear them apart? Post 6x13 spec fic.


When Someone Loves You

"And I'd no idea who the unfortunate man was until your friend the puppet handed me these pages," Killian said, voice breaking on the last word. He dropped his eyes and sighed deeply before raising his head once more. "Swan…I know what I did is unforgivable. I know I've no right to expect your affection any longer. I know I should have told you the sordid tale before proposing, but gods help me I…I couldn't. I couldn't bear to see the joy leave your eyes. I couldn't bear to see your love for me shrivel up. Just know that I have no expectations. If you wish to return the ring I gave you, I know that it is no more than I deserve after the heinous wrong I did to your father, to your entire family."

Killian and Emma had spent a blissful night cocooned in their love following his abrupt proposal. For a few hours, Killian nearly forgot what he'd done, what he _was_ , but in the cold light of day, Killian knew what needed to be done. She deserved the truth. She deserved to know the depths of depravity reached by the man she planned to spend her life with.

And so, he'd made her breakfast, sat silently as she chattered on about dresses and bridesmaids and plans for the reception until he thought he'd go mad with the pain of it. Perfect happiness was stretched out before him, but pirate though he was, he couldn't accept it under false pretenses.

"Swan," he'd stopped her finally, "there's…something I need to tell you."

Something in his tone of voice seemed to bring her up short. She closed her mouth with a pop, concerned eyes turning his way. He'd taken a deep breath, closed his eyes for a long moment, and then unfurled the entire story.

Now he sat, feeling like the condemned expecting his sentence to soon be passed on as he waited for her to speak. As the silence dragged on, he finally raised his eyes from the crumb on the kitchen table he'd firmly focused them on, and finally met her eyes.

She looked…devastated, a stricken look on her face, tears in her eyes, one tracking lazily down her cheek. Killian felt his heart drop. He'd have done anything in his power to spare her this pain. He'd have cheerfully removed his other hand at the wrist if he thought it would wipe the sadness from her eyes.

Killian knew not how long they sat there, silent, motionless, but slowly she reached over, pulled the ring free from her finger and placed it in his hand. The tears rose up in his throat as his entire world crashed in around him. It was no more than he deserved, but he'd hoped. Oh, he'd hoped she could find it in her heart to forgive him.

"I just have one question," she said thickly, getting to her feet and standing before him.

"Aye love," he said in a choked voice, looking up at her. "I'll tell you anything."

Slowly she lowered herself until she was on one knee. Reaching up, she took his hand. "Killian Jones, will you marry me?"

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Pardon, love?"

"I said, will you marry me?" she asked, enunciating each word.

Killian slid from the chair until he was kneeling beside her. "Of course, my love. Without question. Of course I'll marry you."

"Good," she said, reaching up to cup his face in both of her hands, "because I love you. I've loved you for a long time, and I will continue loving you for eternity. Nothing you've ever done will change that. _Nothing_ , do you hear me? You're not that man anymore, and the fact that you came to me, told me everything even when there was no way I'd find out the truth on my own…that says a lot about just what an amazing guy you are."

"But I killed your grandfather, love," Killian said in a small voice, hardly daring to hope. "How does one move past that?"

"It's…" she said, "probably gonna take my dad a bit to come to terms with it, but Killian, I know you. I know your heart. I can see how much guilt you carry over this."

Leaning forward she kissed him. He waited a beat, and then returned the kiss wholeheartedly. After a long moment, she pulled back, her thumbs drawing lazy circles on his cheeks. "A pretty smart guy told me something once," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked, "and what was that?"

"He said all sins can be forgiven when you have someone who loves you," she said softly, "and I do love you, Killian; you have no idea how much."

Killian leaned forward and kissed her again, feeling tears slide from his eyes. After a moment he dropped his forehead to hers. "You're bloody brilliant, Emma," he murmured, "and I'll never in my life deserve you."

Emma sat back, and then pulled him to his feet. "I think we deserve each other. I think we deserve a little happiness after all we've been through. I just have one last question."

"Aye?"

"Can I have my ring back now?"

Chuckling, Killian slipped it back on her finger, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face as the gates of paradise opened before him once more.


End file.
